The purpose of the proposed study is to investigate the dissemination of unshared information in groups, and how it affects group members (e.g., anxiety) and the group as a whole (e.g., the group decision). Previous research suggests that unshared information is often not disseminated in groups, and thus has little impact. This research, however, has not investigated the impact of pragmatics (i.e., the use of language in context) on the dissemination of unshared information, nor the effect of pragmatics on minority influence in a group context. The proposed research integrates paradigms that involve the use of explicit cues to segregate relevant and irrelevant information (i.e., directed forgetting) and group processes. Six-person groups will be comprised of one person or two person minorities. All group members will separately be presented with shared information about a target person, while most of the minority group members will be presented with unshared information. Some minority group members who receive unshared information will be instructed to "disregard it" because it was either "confidential" or "incorrect". The group members will then discuss the target and come to consensus judgments about the target. The group discussions will be videotaped. Ratings of anxiety will be taken before and after the group discussion. The proposed study would make three major contributions: (a) it would extend research on the effect of explicit cues to segregate information to a group context, (b) it would increase our knowledge of group dynamics with regard to the dissemination of unshared information and the impact of minority influence in groups, and (c) it would enhance our understanding of how individuals deal with information that is relevant but should not be brought up in group discussion and how it affects the individual's perception of the group experience. With regard to (c), group members informed of confidential information may disseminate the information either explicitly or implicitly and may perceive the group experience as more anxiety inducing than those for whom the information was not described as confidential. The anxiety experienced by a group member may have implications for the manner in which he or she presents the information and its subsequent impact on group judgment. Thus, this research may have important implications for group therapy and family therapy; contexts in which unshared information often assumes critical importance and may or may not be disseminated.